


Three times the Doctor had to talk about sex, birth control, and family planning.

by wanderingstoryteller



Series: No one ever said this life would be simple [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingstoryteller/pseuds/wanderingstoryteller
Summary: Three times the Doctor had to talk about sex, birth control, and family planning. The Doctor is first confronted with Missy in heat again,  has issues with her her birth control method, and later learns quickly her daughter is growing up.





	1. Family Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks. That you for still reading this. Please enjoy this collection of ficlets I wrote while working through some writers block.

It was a beautiful new England afternoon when the Doctor and her friends stepped out onto Boston Commons. None of them were expecting to see Missy waiting there, leaning against a very out of place green garden shed.

A few frantic hand motions from the Doctor sent Graham and Ryan retreating into the TARDIS. Yaz and the Doctor cautiously approached the Time Lady.

“Where is Shiva? You said you were bringing her for a visit this week.”

Missy tilted her head slightly, “On her honeymoon with those two hippy vampires, at least she is unless something’s gone terribly wrong. Vasca’s a rather dull place and I installed an orbital defense system during my brief tenure as their supreme leader, so I rather doubt they’ve been invaded.”

“You’re a future Missy.”

“Yes, your future self and I haven’t really been on speaking terms since I taught the weirder of your twins how to build a death ray. Honestly, I don’t know why you’re holding a grudge, the girl only wanted it to kill of algae blooms or some such environmental rot.

The Doctor sniffed the air carefully “You’re in heat.”

“I noticed, what with it being my own body and all.” She pushed away from her TARDIS, moving forward like a strutting cat.

The Doctor held her ground although her looked like she’d have rather retreated. “What do you want?”

“I would imagine that is rather self evident.”

Yaz was caught between the urge to reach for the beautiful Time Lady or raise objections as she approached her clearly uncomfortable mate.

The tension in the Doctor’s body decided Yaz’s mind for her and she quickly stepped to the Doctor’s side, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist.  

Missy ignored her entirely. She trailed a hand down the Doctor’s face. “Our little girl is all grown up and doesn’t need us anymore. I want to make another while we still can. Who knows if we’ll even match up again during our next regenerations.”

“No.” The Doctor’s usually expressive face was stone.

“No?” Missy tilted her head to the side.

“I won’t make another baby with you. You never told me about Shiva until she was half grown. I can’t forgive you that.”

Missy moved closer, their bodies flush against each other, “You’ve forgiven me much worse.”

The Doctor pressed their foreheads together. “Can you promise you won’t just run away with a second baby the moment we start fighting again?”

“No, but you want me too much to care.” Missy caught her lips in a hungry kiss.

The Doctor stepped back the moment the other Time Lady got handsey. Missy just looked confused.

“Why aren’t you starting to go into rut? I know I’ve still got it and you’re far too young in this regeneration to have gone impotent.”

The Doctor lightly tapped at her left arm. “Rut suppressant. I put it in after you told me I end up with seven daughters. I wanted to make sure I got some say in how I make the one’s I haven’t yet.”

Missy’s dark brows drew together. “Then cut the damn thing out. We have another daughter. I’ve met her.”

A lot of things warred across the Doctor’s face. “You’ve lied to me so many times, why do you think I’m going to believe you now.”

“Because we have a daughter name Vishnu. She's got dark hair and heavy eyebrows like I used to and a sweet nervous smile like you always do.”

The Doctor took a step back. “What makes you think we conceive her now though?”

“When else would we? Your an alpha, I’m an omega. I’m even offering to do all the wretched pregnancy and birthing part. The least you can do is hurry up and start on the fun bit with me.”

“No,” she said it with as much finality as she had before. “I’ll ease your heat as best I can if you still want me but I won’t make another life with you until you swear to me I’ll have a true part in that life.”

“You petulant bitch,” rage contorted her carefully painted face. “You ran away with our first child. You fled when I was so sick and broken from what the council did to me, I couldn’t even run after you.”

“I had no choice, I had to protect our son. I had to run before the birth or they would have ripped him from my arms.”

“You could have at least tried to take me with you.”

“I barely escaped on my own, I was sixteen and scared."

“So was I.”

They stared at each other, their faces each a mask of pain, ancient and new. For half an instant Yaz couldn't tell if she were looking at two nearly immortal gods, two frightened boys, or two grown women.

The Doctor was the first to look away. “Another baby can’t heal the past. Nothing can, even Shiva couldn’t.”

Missy’s face closed like a slammed door. “If that’s how you feel.”

“I’m sorry Koschei. Ask me anything else but this I cannot give you.”

“Fine, write our next child out of existence. Poor thing seemed too gentle natured to have had much of a chance anyway.” She turn with an angry flourish, heading for her garden shaped TARDIS.

The Doctor opened her mouth like she wanted to call after her, but she didn’t.

A moment later Missy’s TARDIS was gone with a flash of light.

The Doctor slumped and Yaz quickly hugged her as tightly as she could. She had no idea what to say or offer. All she could manage was,  “Doctor?”

Her mate hugged her back. “It’s okay Yaz. Really it is. Better she and I fight with words like this than the way we used to fight. We made the entire earth our battle ground once and it was...well this is better than that.”

Yaz pulled her closer. “Words can hurt.”

“I of all people know that.”

“Was she right about the other child? Misca mentioned Vishnu at the wedding, surely that means she exists no matter what.”

The Doctor chewed on her lip nervously. “Time’s a bit more complicated than that, it’s a bit elastic too. For all I know, Missy and I might have another child centuries from now when we are in very different regenerations.”

That thought made Yaz very uncomfortable but she didn’t say it.

The Doctor kissed her gently on the cheek. “I may be a time traveler but I  learned a long time ago not to live my present for the sake of my future. Things would just get a bit too complicated otherwise.”

“Sometimes I can’t tell if your very wise or an utter fool.”

“I try.”

“And for that I love you.”


	2. Just Beneath the Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has some difficulty finding an effective method of birth control.

It had been a very stressful week on the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to adjust her birth control and that had not gone well. While getting a subdermal rut suppressant had seemed a good short term solution after realizing she’d unintentionally sired two children in as many months, she’d only meant to use it until she came up with something better.

Birth control for female alphas could be somewhat complicated. During Avia and Misca’s time period on Tyco it remained fairly primitive and consisted solely of rut suppressant drugs.  Instead of trying to make an alpha infertile during rut, the solution was to use a chemical cocktail that prevented rut altogether.

The obvious downside for the Doctor and Yaz was that they didn’t get to share her ruts, something they both deeply enjoyed. On a jump ahead in time a couple hundred years she had finally found a form of alpha birth control with a more complicated microchip included in the subdermal implant. It was supposed to allow her to schedule her ruts and even have them while still remaining infertile.

She’d taken out her rut suppressant and waited the week she was supposed to before starting a new form of contraceptive. She’d made plans to haul up in her room with Yaz, rather hoping she actually would go into rut, as was often a side effect of removing a suppressant.

Instead she’d suffered a false rut as bad as the first one she’d had as a pre-teen. She got to experience all the anger and mood swings of a rut without any of the sexual desire or physical changes. After about half a day Yaz was ready to kill her.

The Doctor couldn’t really blame her, one moment she’d desperately want to cuddle and the next she wouldn’t want to be touched at all. She’d demand Yaz’s attention only to lose interest and become restless the moment she had it.

After three days it had faded enough that they could start adventuring again, or at least the Doctor couldn’t stand to be cooped up on the TARDIS any longer. There really was no way to ease or shorten a false rut. They had decided to spare Ryan and Graham her bad temper and gone on a short trip together, it proved to be the most trying journey of their relationship.  While she wasn’t normally the easiest person to deal with, she had the charm and good nature to make up for it. She rather lacked that when she was short tempered and irritable.

Yaz been very relieved when she began to seem like her regular chipper self after a few days. Then she’d put in the new subdermal implant and promptly spiked a fever so high it would have killed a human. She’d suffered for a day, insisting that her body would adjust. It didn’t and when she passed out Yaz cut the tiny rice sized device from her arm. She’d recovered but been weak and nauseous for nearly two days. It hadn’t been fun.

The Doctor had declared to Yaz that she was done with the whole damn business of rut suppressants for a while and was absolutely not putting the first one back in her arm. With that in mind, she finally tracked down the condoms she’d mentioned the first times she and Yaz had had sex. They were not in her bedroom, the bathroom or anywhere logical. Instead they were in a time freezing box under the sink behind the extra washing up liquid. She’d shoved a handful into an inner pocket of her coat pocket and told Yaz if they somehow ran into an omega in heat in the immediate future she’d just use those.

As both times the Doctor had caused an unplanned pregnancy, she had actually had her coat on hand, this seemed a fairly reasonable solution to Yaz. It certainly seemed like a better idea than ever having to risk dealing with the Doctor going into a false rut and becoming as difficult as a bratty teenager for a solid week again. She was also beyond tired and cranky herself at that point and very ready to go to bed.

She and the Doctor retreated to her room and curled up. As Yaz was finally starting to drift off to sleep the Doctor whispered.

“I’m sorry darling, about what I was like all week.”

“Wasn’t your fault, nothing to apologize for.”

“I know. I just feel bad about what you had to put up with.”

With an annoyed huff Yaz turned in the Doctor's arms arm faced her. “You were trying to be responsible and find a form of birth control that worked and then one made you crazy and one almost killed you. Welcome to being a woman.”

“When you put it that way…”

Yaz snuggled closer, resting her head on the Doctor’s chest. “When I first tried a pill form of birth control it made me certifiably insane, like manic depressive levels. The next one completely killed my sex drive and the one after that made me incredibly angry all the time. I was a young teenager and living with my parents so I was too embarrassed to tell them why I was acting crazy.

“My mom thought it was drugs or something and went through all my stuff until she found the pills. I got home from school and found her sitting next to my bed with the box in her hand. I expected her to be angry, or upset that I was having sex. Instead she apologized for violating my privacy and said she was incredibly relieved that I was protecting myself. Then she gave me a really long talk about condoms and STDs, as if I hadn’t already heard all that at the health center.”

“That sounds like your mom. She’s awesome your mom is.”

“I know. Anyway I eventually ended up with the bit of  copper shoved into my uterus. It hurts to have put in but it doesn’t drive me crazy like the hormonal methods did. I’m still pissed at the alien zoo keepers that stole my last one, I had a very interesting time explaining to my gynecologist what happened to it. It wasn’t fun having to go through the whole damn process again either, especially when I shouldn’t have had to for seven more years.”

“If it’s any consolation we did dismantle that entire zoo organization all the way down to their website.”

“That does help, yes,” Yaz snuggled closer. “Now, lets get some sleep. We both need it.”

 

She woke to the feel of something rather unexpected pressed against her pajama clad butt.

The Doctor was utterly still behind her, breathing too shallowly for sleep.

“You’re in rut aren’t you darling?”

“Afraid so.”

Somehow after their luck lately, she wasn’t even surprised.

The Doctor kissed the back of her neck, “go back to sleep my love.”

Yaz did briefly consider that. It was still very early in the morning by TARDIS time. Then again, she hadn’t had sex in over a week. The entire point of their recent misadventures had been for the Doctor to be able to share her ruts with her again. No point in wasting this one.

She rolled over and kissed the Doctor deeply. Things went a very predictable direction from there and soon enough she was on top of the Doctor pursuing both of their pleasure.


	3. Volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds out the Shiva is growing up faster than she realized.

It wasn’t the first time that the Doctor and her companions were cornered by a pack of islanders looking for a virgin to sacrifice, but that kind of thing was still very awkward. The situation was all the more stressful because her daughter Shiva was with them.

“You don’t want me. I’m a mother several times over and a grandma,” the Doctor.

“Mated to her,” said Yaz pointing at the Doctor.

“Widower,” said Graham without elaboration.

“I’ve um, I have actually gotten laid before,” said Ryan looking very embarrassed. “More than once actually."

When the islanders started looking at Shiva like they were gauging her coconut bra size,  the Doctor quickly edged in front of her, “Touch my daughter and I will make an angry volcano god the least of your worries.”

Shiva just laughed, “I’m not a virgin, they can’t sacrifice me.”

The head priest, or at least the man with the most impressive headdress, didn’t seem to quite believe the teenager. He waved a funny looking stone in her general direction.

It glowed blue and a general murmur of disappointment rose up from the islanders. They may or may not have said some very rude things about promiscuous outsiders.

In the end they did agreed to let the Doctor neutralize their active volcano problem although they never said thank you.

The Doctor did a very good job of not saying anything until they made it back on the TARDIS.

She even managed to be vaguely subtle about asking Shiva if she wanted some hot chocolate. It was her fall back strategy when she needed to sit one of her daughters down to talk.

Shiva wasn’t fooled but she still sat and let her mom make the drink for her with extra mint and star shaped marshmallows.The Doctor made an identical one for herself before she took a chair.

“So, um.”

“Don’t even try Mom,” said Shiva.

“I just…”

“You just what?”

“No one’s hurt you have they?”

“What? No, of course not.”

“You’d tell me if someone did right?”

“Yes.”

The cartoon cat clock on the wall ticked loudly.  

“You think I’m too young to have started to have sex, don’t you,” blurted Shiva finally.

“You just turned fifteen sweet heart.”

“What and you hadn’t yet at my age right?”

The Doctor looked away. “I did, it was how I got pregnant.”

Her statement hung heavy in the air.

Shiva drew her arms around herself as if the room had suddenly become cold, “with my brother who died centuries before I was born?”

“Yes darling. I loved your brother so much but I was way too young when I had him, your mother and I both were.”

“You don’t need to worry,” she straightened up a bit and reached for her hot chocolate. “I’ve had the whole talk thing with Mom and I’ve got a rut suppressant in my arm. I can’t knock up anyone and I don’t even get the mood swings like I used to when I first started having false ruts.”

“Your mother told me.”

“So what are you worried about?”

“Sex is more than just ruts or heats.”

“Duh,” She sipped at her drink, keeping her gaze down. “Why are you questioning me like this? I don’t have to tell you anything if I don’t want to.”

“No darling, you absolutely don’t have to. I’m just checking on you. It’s what moms do.”

Shiva pursed her lips and then said in one breath, “It was another girl my age at summer camp okay?”

“Okay.” The Doctor was more relieved than she cared to admit.

“We sort of um, we sort of had a thing all summer. It was mostly just kissing and then we both wanted to do more, so we did. It was so good we did again and that was kind of how the rest of the summer went.” She was blushing crimson. “We talked on the phone every day after the summer ended, at least we did at first, then it was every other day, and then every week. Now we don’t talk so much.”

“Oh darling.” The Doctor scooted her chair over to hug her mortified daughter.

Shiva looked caught between pushing her away and bursting into tears. “It’s not a big deal really.”

“It’s okay to be upset about something even if it’s not a big deal.”

“I just...I just thought it all really meant something but as soon as we weren’t at camp anymore we just didn’t have as much to talk about. You know.”

“‘A bit.”

“And now she says she’s not even going back to the same camp next summer. There’s this camp that NASA does that is a really big deal and she got into it. She wants to be an astronaut so she’s going to go, which means I won’t see her next summer at all. I could get into the NASA camp but I don’t want to. I like going to Miss Qiunzella Thiskwin Penniquiqul Thistle Crumpet's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types. I’ve been a Lumber Jane since I was little and all my friends are at that camp. I’m not changing summer camps, not for a girl who forgot to call me last week and the week before.”

“That all makes a lot of sense.”

“Yea.”

“I’m guessing it still really sucks though.”

“Yea.”

“I’ll make some more hot chocolate.”

Shiva didn’t really have much more to say about the matter but she seemed content to sit in the small kitchen with mother and just drink hot chocolate.

The part of the Doctor that had ached since she realized how much of Shiva’s life she had missed, couldn’t help but feel that last fragments of her Shiva’s childhood were fading before her eyes. She was proud of the young woman she was watching bloom but she couldn’t help but wish she’d had a better chance to meet the child the woman had come from. Even time travelers have regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up will be a longer fic that combines Missy getting left alone with Yaz's twins and the Doctor and Yaz running into a later regeneration of the Doctor.


End file.
